Erreur sur la personne
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Nostalgie d'un amour naissant en saison 4... Castle et Beckett seront-ils honnêtes l'un envers l'autre ?


**Erreur sur la personne**

 _ **Hey ! Me revoilà ! Pour une fanfic' ? Non… Je suis en cours d'écriture mais ça n'avance pas vite xD**_

 _ **Voici donc un petit OS sans prétention aucune sur comment aurait pu se terminer le 4x20 où ce charmant inspecteur anglais a déboulé, si… Enfin bref, vous verrez bien.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

Katherine Beckett était perdue. Complètement perdue. Déboussolée, même. Ses émotions étaient déjà un amas éparpillé ici et là dans sa triste vie sentimentale mais ce soir, c'était pire que d'habitude. Elle ne pouvait nier ou infirmer qu'il n'y avait eu aucune tension entre elle et ce Colin Hunt mais, ce n'était qu'une de ces tensions purement sexuelles qui naissait d'une relation professionnelle quand une enquête compliquée surgissait et qui ne se terminait rarement autre part que dans un lit, l'un à droite du matelas et l'autre à gauche. Deux êtres s'attirant, deux êtres plutôt séduisants, deux êtres s'adonnant aux plaisirs primitifs et l'histoire se concluait ainsi dans un post-it lu le lendemain au petit matin, _merci_. Rien de romantique. Rien de sentimentale. Rien… Rien n'avoir avec de l'amour. De la baise, uniquement pour désamorcer une tension sexuelle malsaine, pesante.

Castle l'avait-il remarqué pour qu'il agisse ainsi ? Elle secoua la tête comme pour se convaincre. Non. Elle était bien trop douée pour dissimuler ses émotions. Une amante des émotions de haut-vol. Voilà, ce qu'elle était. Elle arrivait avec ses sourires, elle attisait avec ses atouts, elle jouait avec ses joutes verbales, elle jouissait d'une belle répartie et repartait, satisfaite d'avoir un peu plus accroché le cœur de son écrivain.

Toutefois, si elle était attirée… Amoureuse de Rick comme le lui avait dit Lanie, il n'attendrait pas toute sa vie pour qu'elle se déclare ou qu'elle lui laisse entrevoir une possible histoire à deux. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse et ose enfin ouvrir son cœur pour qu'il puisse grandir, s'épanouir au creux de son sein. Car oui, Richard n'avait pas besoin de s'engouffrer, de s'infiltrer dans cet organe palpitant au gré de la vie, il y était déjà bien implanté. Au fil de leur partenariat, il avait pris racine en elle pour finalement se faufiler dans chaque artère de son cœur. Un cœur dévouait à sa cause, à son égo, à son semblable masculin qui ce soir s'était vu entaillé d'un beau coup de couteau. Elle avait enfin eu le courage de prendre les choses en main mais elle s'était brûlée. Premier degré. Second degré. Elle s'en moquait. Elle s'en foutait. Seule cette sensation de blessure, de faille lui restait à l'âme.

Castle avait changé… Encore une fois. Une girouette ? Elle ne voulait y croire. Elle n'avait voulu y croire. Elle n'y avait pas cru. Puis… Lorsqu'elle lui avait insinué que cette hôtesse de l'air n'était pas son type, son genre de femme, elle s'était vue crucifiée.

- _…juste quelqu'un de simple… de pas compliqué… ce dont j'ai besoin…_

Quelques mots lâchés à vau l'eau qui désormais ne quittaient plus son esprit. Il était avec cette blonde, cette… Cette trainée. Une femme qui à première vue n'aurait pas dû l'intéresser… Plus l'intéresser. Elle aurait intéressé le Castle frivole mais pas le Rick qu'elle connaissait et appréciait maintenant. Elle ne comprenait pas ou ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle avait conscience d'être quelqu'un de complexe, de compliqué mais elle avait cru qu'il aurait pu être celui qui la comprendrait, qui déferait un à un ses nœuds, qui ferait d'elle... Une femme aimante et aimée. Malheureusement pour elle, malheureusement pour ce _eux_ qu'elle se plaisait à croire depuis quelques jours, ce n'était pas le cas.

Putain ! Pourquoi avait-il changé de position en si peu de temps ? Il y a de ça quelque jour, elle se sentait plus proche de lui que jamais, presque prête à succomber et là, il s'éloignait. Il s'en allait. Au revoir. Bye. Ciao. Pas un seul regard en arrière. Rien.

Elle rejoignit donc Hunt, accoudé au bar de son hôtel pour boire un verre. En y réfléchissant, elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle faisait ici mais pourquoi n'y serait-elle pas après tout ? Elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne et aucun homme, surtout un en particulier ne l'attendait.

-Colin, le salua-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Kate, répondit-il dans un sourire ravageur.

Elle détourna le regard de sa boisson, posa sa tête sur sa main et le détailla : une légère barbe, des yeux bleus mystérieux, un teint londonien, un sourire charmeur. Elle allait coucher avec ce bel homme à l'accent shakespearien. Un coup d'un soir pour tous les deux alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'oublier Castle, pourquoi pas ? Coucher pour oublier ? Elle l'avait déjà fait avec Josh et finalement, ce n'avait pas fonctionné. Ses sentiments pour Castle n'avaient fait que s'accroitre. Et puis merde !

-Je croyais que vous aviez des choses à terminer, ce soir ? L'interrogea le blond.

-Terminé.

-Vraiment ?

Il posa cette question car il avait envie d'elle, il avait envie de coucher avec cette sublime créature. Une femme intelligente, séduisante et raffinée mais pas totalement acquise à sa cause. Il n'était ni bête, ni aveugle.

-Vraiment, affirma-t-elle le regard planté dans le sien.

Ce consentement d'une nuit d'hôtel à deux désormais acté tacitement entre eux, la discussion reprit, plus légère, plus joueuse. Katherine enfilait gorgée après gorgée son alcool ainsi que les paroles de son interlocuteur quand ce dernier n'y tenant plus déposa ses lèvres humides sur les siennes.

-Je n'aurais pas dû, s'excusa Colin les yeux rivés à l'olive flottant dans son martini.

Touchés par la foudre, brûlés par un feu ardent, ils s'étaient éloignés immédiatement l'un de l'autre comme pris en faute d'un péché inavouable.

-Pardon ? Euh… Pourquoi ? Fit Kate peu sûre d'elle.

-Castle et vous, répondit-il comme une évidence en caressant d'un doigt le rebord de son verre.

-Castle et moi ? _Elle secoua la tête, essayant de se prouver à elle-même qu'ils n'y avaient rien entre eux._ Non, nous ne sommes pas… Ensemble, en couple.

-Pour l'instant peut-être pas mais vous l'aimez comme lui, vous aime.

-Euh…

-Comment je le sais ? La manière dont vous vous regardez, vos mots, votre synchronisme… Et je sais très bien que si nous couchons ensemble, vous penserez à lui et un jour ou l'autre, vous vous en voudrez d'avoir cédée.

Elle considéra l'homme à ses côtés, s'attardant sur sa main jouant avec le pied de son cocktail puis releva ses yeux vers son visage.

-Merci.

-De rien, _murmura-t-il en captant son regard_. Et bonne nuit.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et quitta le bar pour regagner sa chambre, où cette nuit, il serait seul mais en paix avec sa conscience. S'attirer les faveurs d'une femme blessée mais éprise d'un autre pour une nuit de sexe, ce n'était pas lui. Trop de respect pour la femme en question.

 _Tribeca au même moment…_

Richard n'avait ressenti une telle douleur depuis qu'il avait failli se déclarer alors que Josh l'avait encerclé de ses bras musclés. A l'époque, elle lui appartenait. Du moins, c'est ce que le cardiologue croyait car l'écrivain savait que Katherine Beckett n'appartenait et n'appartiendrait jamais à personne. Une femme de caractère, forte et insaisissable. Peut-être trop pour lui…

Une sensation de tristesse à peine guérie lui était revenue en plein visage comme les paroles de sa muse dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, _je me rappelle de tout, de chaque seconde_. Il en était maintenant certains, elle l'aurait à l'usure. Elle le tuerait de ces coups de poignard dans le cœur, de tous ces non-dits si ce n'était déjà fait. Oui, ce soir, pour la première fois, il perdait foi. Il n'avait plus d'espoir, plus rien à quoi s'accrocher.

Son hôtesse de l'air ? Cette bimbo ? Une vaine tentative de trouver un semblant de bonheur, d'existence en dehors de celle qui faisait réellement battre son cœur. Kate. Beckett. Qui était-elle en réalité ? Une femme de trahison. Une femme de mensonge. Une amante. Une mante religieuse. Une femme comme toutes les autres. Non… Même blessé, presque achevé, une arme braquée sur lui, les pieds au bord d'un gouffre, Rick n'arrivait à le penser. Il était tout simplement amoureux.

Silhouette assise ou plutôt voutée sur ce banc, il ne savait ce qu'il faisait ici, à attendre. A attendre quoi, d'ailleurs ? A attendre qui ? La pluie lavant les erreurs du passé ? Les rayons de la lune lui montrant la direction d'un futur sans accroche ? Les poètes étaient bien de doux rêveurs… Ou alors de beaux menteurs. Tiens ! Le mensonge, toujours là. Bien présent. Tapi dans l'ombre d'une vérité trop belle.

-Hey Castle… Sourit Katherine en prenant place à ses côtés.

Elle ne se rappelait plus exactement comment elle était arrivée ici, devant chez lui mais une chose était sure, elle y était désormais. Hésitation quant à monter, ne désirant trouver une blonde chez son partenaire, ne désirant finalement trouver quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Elle avait été rassurée. Égoïstement. A peine s'était-elle garée qu'elle l'avait reconnu. L'ombre de lui-même. Seul.

-Beckett, répondit-il laconiquement.

-Vous n'êtes pas avec Melinda ?

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur sa carrure. Jalousie mal placée, infondée… Incontrôlable.

-Il faut que croire que non, lâcha-t-il amer.

Soulagée pour elle, énervé et vexé pour lui, la nuit prit place entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-J'ai réfléchi et ma voiture m'a conduit jusqu'à vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui dans une tentative d'attirer son attention jusqu'alors rivé au trottoir.

-C'est bien.

-Oui, je pense…

-Je suis désolé mais je vais remonter au loft.

-Je peux ? L'interrogea-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Rick, _l'interpella-t-elle en accrochant son bras_. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Je ne crois pas, soupira-t-il.

En réalité, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Devait-il mettre fin à ce partenariat mal assorti comme elle le lui avait si bien lancé, il y avait de ça un an ? Devaient-ils discuté de ce qu'ils n'étaient pas et à apriori de ce qu'ils ne seraient jamais ? Pour une fois, il voulait juste apaiser les maux de son cœur, le sien pas celui de sa coéquipière.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Le supplia-t-elle du regard.

-Rien.

-Vous mentez et je le sais.

-Je mens… Moi, je mens ?

Il avait fait volte-face, piqué à vif. Comment osait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle faire preuve de tant de cruauté ? N'était-il réellement rien pour elle ? Pour qu'elle s'amuse ainsi à le réduire davantage en miettes ? Pour qu'elle ne le ridiculise ? Pour qu'elle ne broie encore son cœur ?

-Oui.

-Et si l'on parlait de vous, Beckett ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Vous mentez ? Oui… Vous mentez.

Ce ton ironique presque onirique, elle venait de comprendre. Une maladresse. Une bêtise. Une erreur. Non… Un mensonge. Elle lui avait menti et là, était bien le problème.

-Dans les situations qui me dépassent, dans les situations qui m'effraient, oui.

-Donc l'amour vous effraie ? Ou est-ce la peine à affliger à celui qui s'est déclaré et auquel vous n'avez aucun sentiment qui vous effraie ?

Face à face, à moins d'un mètre, son écrivain ne la quittait plus des yeux. Il avait repris confiance en lui. Elle le voyait dans sa détermination, dans la colère qui animait ses pupilles mais elle ne devait flancher. Pour lui, pour elle, pour eux, elle n'avait pas le droit. Si cette discussion venait à être la dernière, elle ne voulait avoir de regrets et vivre avec un remord éternel de, _et si…_

-L'amour Rick, seulement l'amour.

Un chuchotement incertain venant de sa muse, il n'était pas certain de comprendre. Avait-il rêvé ces mots ? Cela même que lui écrivain, n'espérait plus entendre ?

-Pour… Pourquoi ?

-Je n'étais pas prête et j'avais peur… Pour la première fois de ma vie, mes sentiments dépassaient ma raison.

-Tu…

-Oui, j'éprouve les mêmes sentiments, affirma-t-elle les yeux rivés aux siens.

-Donc… Bredouilla-t-il alors que Kate avait sa main sur sa joue.

-Chut…

-Oui… Je… Vais… Me… Me taire… Balbutia-t-il alors que la jeune femme s'amusait devant son air d'enfant si soudainement peu sûr de lui.

Dans la nuit scintillante, la lueur de leurs sourires, flottant dans ce ciel nocturne comme une promesse d'une nuit amour, d'une nuit qui durerait toujours, reflétait l'impatience… Celle des nez s'effleurant, celle des mains se cherchant, celle des doigts s'entrelaçant, celles des corps se rapprochant, celle des regards se confiant… Entre l'ombre et la lumière, l'amour embrasé qui se consumait entre leurs bouches s'unit alors dans la caresse tendre de leurs lèvres pour un… Second baiser.

 _ **Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Bonne idée ? Mauvaise idée d'avoir écrit ça ? J'attends vos retours !**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_


End file.
